Metal Heart
by FW Wandering
Summary: Galu Week! Day 1 Selfie, Day 2 Glasses, Day 3 AU, Day 4 Rules, Day 5 Cosplay, Day 6 On the job, Day 7 Haunted. Gajeel and Lucy's story was never a typical one, nor will it ever be. They make an odd couple, but I love it. M to be safe and because of Gajeel's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm late, I'm late for this GaLu week. Sorry my head was in Wonderland due to getting sick and work. Looking for a better job, but better late than never. **

**Lucy: Coast City! That's a shot Cana!**

**Me: Guys no playing the DC/Flash/Arrow drinking game without me.**

**Cana: Says the girl using soda as her drink.**

**Me: We can't all be drinking at three in the afternoon! Anyway I have up to AU written out already and should be posting them after proof reading…so sometime today hopefully.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or more crack pairings would be cannon. **

Gajeel don't understand the point of the new fad going around the country, especially the guild. Since the guild had only recently gotten their hand on new technology, the newest fad was hitting them hard. Mostly the females of the guild.

They all had Magebook accounts and lacrima phones. Recently they had all started taking photos of themselves, calling them selfies. He called it a ridiculous practice of narcissism. Levy and the girls kept doing ducky and kissy faces. He felt the whole practice showed that you had low self-esteem and needed people to comment how pretty you are. When really you just looked dispirit.

Even the little Wendy. From what he could tell the Bumble Bee of Sabertooth was doing it the most. Here in the guild The Drunk, Bunny Girl, and The Devil had been doing the most selfie posts, but all of theirs had been on either the Fairy Tail Magebook account or Mintyfresh's account. Animal Girl had posted the most on her own account, along with Shrimp.

Then some of them were taking them with another person, which made them a photo not a selfie. People were so stupid; this was showing a decline in human intelligence.

"You've been sneering more things than usual today." Bunny Girl told him placing a plate full of metal and beer in front of him. "What's up?"

"You a waitress now?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Just helping Mira." Lucy smirked.

"What's up with all the selfies?" Gajeel asked.

"Well Evergreen is starting clothing line and wanted to us as models, this gets her clothes out there. While Master is using it to get our page to be more popular." Lucy smiled. "Personally I'm fine."

"So their just using you?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Ignore him, he's just in a bad mood." Lily said. Lucy smiled and placed a special green shake in front of him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Kiwi shake," Lucy smiled. She winked at Gajeel and walked off.

Lucy sighed as she closed for the night. She had tried flirting with Gajeel for weeks now. Ever since the games Levy told Lucy she thought she had feelings for Gajeel, but realized she only liked the cleaned up version of him. She had started dating Jet earlier today. After Gejeel told Levy that he only viewed her as a friend.

Lucy pulled out her lacrima phone, which had the three exceeds hanging on it. She smirked. While she agreed selfies were stupid, they had a perk. Such as getting a point across. She had gotten his number from Levy, after drunkenly telling her that she was interested in the slayer.

At first Levy had been upset, hadn't spoken to Lucy for a week, but then she realized that she wasn't as upset as she should be and forgave her. Now they were on good terms.

Lucy took a picture that she had taken a week ago, pulled up the number Levy gave her. She texted a little note and pressed send on the picture. She had a feeling someone else would be pulling a selfie tonight, and not the photo kind.

Gajeel looked down at his phone. He frowned not recognizing the number.

**Unknown Number: I know you hate selfies, but I think you'll like this one. Not all bunnies eat carrots.**

Next was a picture of Bunny Girl dressed in her bunny costume with…a piece of metal in her mouth. He felt himself become hard right away.

His phone buzzed again.

**Unknown Number: I wanted to see why you enjoyed it so much. Maybe I can try eating something else next time?**

He felt himself smirk. Maybe not all selfies were bad. In fact he had a feeling he was going to do one right now.

He was glad he gave Lily his own room.

**So I was having a hard time with this one because of the lack of phones, but found a way. I looked it up and selfie can mean two things. I had to get rid of Levy somehow, so decided to hook her up with Jet.**


	2. Chapter 2 Glasses and Views

**I have this theory that because of enhance senses all dragon slayers have 20/20 vision.**

**Levy: FW doesn't own Fairy Tail if she did there wouldn't be a picture of Fro on her phone, instead she would have a stuffed animal of all the Exceeds.**

**Glasses and Views**

"I don't need glasses to see how fine you are."

Lucy turned away with a laugh. That had to be the worst pick up line ever.

She had on a tight fitting blue off the shoulder cocktail dress. She had no idea how she let Levy talk her into this…actually she did. Mira.

Lucy glanced over at the white haired barmaid, who was in a pink strapless gown. She looked pretty. Lisanna and her were getting a lot of male attention.

Lucy looked over at Juvia who was wearing the same outfit that weird hair guy made her wear during the Tower of Heaven. She had Cancer do Juvia's hair and the girl was getting attention from a certain Ice mage.

Cana was already drunk. Oddly enough they had run into a bunch of the guys. Gray was dancing with Juvia, Freed was watching Lis and Mira. Bacchus was drinking with Cana.

Honestly she felt a little left out.

"Why am I here?" Lucy muttered.

"Because you need to have fun and go out."

Lucy turned to her blue haired friend who was wearing orange spaghetti strap dress tonight. They hadn't talked much lately. She had told Levy she had made a move at Gajeel and it upset the blue haired script mage.

She didn't tell Levy that since then she and Gajeel had been hooking up. They weren't being public or anything. Hell they hadn't gone on dates or even declared themselves as dating. She wasn't sure if she was a girlfriend or booty call.

Sure the sex was amazing. Unlike most people he didn't treat her like a glass doll. But she wanted more than sex. She didn't understand why he didn't ask her out.

She knew he was sweet deep down. After sex he liked to cuddle, he cooked her breakfast after she slept over. He let down his walls when they were alone. Told her about his dragon and his past, and about why he joined. Other times he acted as cold as the element he ate.

"So that move you made on Gajeel, how did it go?" Levy asked, her words slurred.

Lucy shrugged and raised her drink to her lips. "How are things with you and Jet?"

"Great." Levy smirked. "I'm guessing that he turned you down, by the fact you avoided the question and haven't gone on a date. Don't feel bad, we all get turned down. I mean even I thought I loved him. Glad to see it wasn't just I didn't have boobs."

Lucy frowned. Her friend's words were slurring. "Levy how much have you had?"

Levy just giggled, her face was red. "Anyway let's have some fun! I mean it is so unfair that Gajeel would choose you over me. Might as well live it up."

"Why would that be unfair?" Lucy frowned.

"I mean I liked him first and sure you backed off, but then he didn't like me but you. Of course I just liked how he protected me but didn't obsess." Levy slurred cheerfully. "I know you're smart and all, but your body is the main thing you have above me."

Lucy frowned. Could that really be the only reason Gajeel wanted to be with her?

She just listened as Levy went on and honestly some of her words hurt Lucy. She seemed to be bitterer about the whole Gajeel thing. And Lucy had found that drunks tended to speak some the truth.

Lucy on the other hand had built up a good tolerance against drinking since she had become close friends with Cana.

She called in Jet to get his drunk girlfriend.

Lucy sighed, maybe she was just a booty call.

Gajeel glared as he read the book that Master wanted. He didn't understand why the people who made those stupid glasses didn't make any for men like him. He liked to read. Perhaps he would have Bunny look up stuff for him.

He smirked. He hadn't seen his Bunny for a while. She had gone out with the Drunk and others. He smirked when he thought about how three months ago he had gotten the picture and now he was seeing bunny hop on his cock almost every day. Still hadn't convinced her to war the costume again.

A sudden knock on his door made him look up. He took a sniff and smirked.

"Bunny, what are you doing here?" He smirked opening the door wide.

"I decided to leave, Levy got drunk." Lucy smiled as she walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up info for a mission." Gajeel told her. He watched as she sat down. "You didn't come down here for that."

"Gajeel what are we?" Lucy asked.

"You're my Bunny," Gajeel smirked sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.

"Are you just after me because of my body and the sex?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel frowned. "What made you think that?"

"Something someone said," Lucy sighed. "I mean we haven't gone on a date, told anyone about our relationship, or shown any public displays."

"Listen Bunny, I'm not good with the relationship shit. I care about you, I do. I'm just not good at letting people in. Last few people I let in were my dragon and Shrimp. The only reason I hung out with her was to get closer to you." Gajeel sighed. "I mean I liked her, but as a friend. Beside she didn't like the real me. You're smart, funny, a bit over emotional, caring and tough. Anyone who can talk back to me while I'm beating the shit and throwing projectiles at them is tough and demands respect."

Lucy frowned. "You didn't leave her on did you?"

"If I did I sure in hell didn't mean to." He told her. "Look a dragon looks for a mate that is different than them in personality. I need someone who can put me in my place and cares about everyone, someone social. You're perfect for me and I care about you.

"The Metal Gecko that called himself my father never really talked much, especially feelings." Gajeel admitted. "I'm not good at expressing my opinions, except physically. I don't do public displays of affection. I don't do dates really. I let you in more than I have anyone else."

"Can we at least tell the guild please?" Lucy asked.

"Do we have to they'll make a big deal." Gajeel sighed.

"Please?" Lucy smiled. "We can start with my team, and then slowly introduce the guild to it over the next three months."

Gajeel let out a sigh and nodded. Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"By the way can you help me with this?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy smiled and snuggled closer to him. She picked up the book and glasses with a smile.

**Levy isn't as happy as she seemed. Next chapter we get to see little Gajeel and Lucy's from an alternate world.**

**Mira: Blonde haired red eyed babies! Black haired blue eyed babies!**

**How will their relationship progress?**


	3. Chapter 3 swimming

**This is from a story that I have been thinking of for a while. In it Lucy was a part of Phantom Lord with Gajeel, who she had been traveling with since she was 13. She is a dragon slayer, raised by Atlas Flame. They have two kids. I had to space the events that happened a bit more time. Their daughter being only seven when they disappear for seven years. This is before Edolas, which will happen when the youngest child is 6. Wendy has just joined the guild.**

**This I think counts as GaLu. I'm iffy about posting the story. I could really use your guys opinion on this. So please share if you think the story sounds interesting. I know this is kind of in the middle but it is a scene I decided wouldn't be in the actual story. Though I do have them mention it.**

Gajeel lounged by the new pool the guild had gotten. He had to admit this place was ten times better than Phantom Lord, better environment for his kids. Certain things he could do without, like flame for brains and Sparky constantly asking Bunny out.

The pool on the other hand was making things nice. He looked over at his Bunny with a smirk. She was talking to Juvia by the pool, looking great in her pink and white bathing suite.

"Damn will you look at Lucy?"

"Yeah wouldn't know she had two kids."

"I know no stretch marks or anything."

Gajeel let out a low growl at the older members of the guild.

"I'm just glad Master agreed to get a kids pool." Macoa changed the subject quickly.

"Do your kids know how to swim?" Levy asked coming up to him. After about two years after the incident with Phantom Lord the bluenett had forgiven him and seemed to like spending time with him.

"No," Gajeel growled. Truth was he avoided water when he could, metal tended to sink. Lucy liked it, but preferred to stay dry. Fire and water didn't mix well. The only one who had ever taught the kids was Juvia. She had taught Ryos to swim.

"Stay away from her!"

Gajeel looked over at his ten year old son who was pushing a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite the black haired boy being two years older than the other boy, the blonde had a habit of trying to push things when it came to the other slayer kids.

"Gihihi," Gajeel chuckled. The kid was just like his namesake, an ass.

"Shut up!" Sparky's kid growled.

Gajeel felt pride in his son, watching out for his little sister. He watched his little girl walk off. The boys continued to fight and then suddenly look around comically when they couldn't find her.

"Little gal is going to be a heart breaker when she gets older," Macoa chuckled. "Just like her mother."

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Then he heard the noise that made his heart stop, a scream followed by a splash.

* * *

A little girl in a blue and black swim suite, no older than five watched as her older brother pushed the younger boy. She had her father's black hair color, but her mother's straightness to it. She actually was told she looked a lot like her mom with her chocolate brown eyes.

She sighed, went inside and up to the bar. "Mira? May I please have ice cream?"

Mira smiled and handed the girl a cone of strawberry ice cream.

Layla thanked her and went outside, looking at who she could eat her ice cream by. Her father and mother were her first choice. Her mother was talking to Juvia on the other side of the pool are, her legs hanging in the hot tube.

Her father was lying in a chair, beer next to him. To most it seemed like he was asleep, but she knew better. He was listening to everyone and everything. She could eat with him, but she was still upset with him. He hadn't believed her about Arya. Well, he did but he doubted her.

Of course telling her parents that she found a giant dragon in the woods was not very believable. Still they had believed Ryos about his dragon.

Her brother was off somewhere in the shadows. Probably upset that she had walked off during his fight with Laxus Jr. Might be trying to dress up Stardust, her mother's exceed again.

She didn't want to eat with Laxy, he was mean lately. Boys were so stupid sometimes.

She smiled at Wendy who was sitting on the edge of the pool near the hot tub. The girl was new and had come back with her mother on a recent mission. She was nice and kind, what most people thought a female dragon slayer should be. At least that's what she heard Bakamander say to her mom, then get punched into the canal.

She walked over to the other girl, but didn't see the puddle of water that caused her to fall into the deep end of the adult pool.

* * *

Lucy laughed at her blue haired friend.

"I'm just saying snag him before anything." Lucy smiled. "Otherwise you end up like me."

Unmarried, unmarked and already gave your man two kids. She loved her kids, but things had been rocky between her and Gajeel for about the last two years. She still loved him but it seemed that he was growing more distant. Things were becoming strained.

He was less of a boyfriend and more of she didn't know what. A baby daddy maybe. She felt like a sex doll sometimes. Someone he slept with and then left and the only reason he stuck around was to take care of the kids and sleep with her.

He also kept hanging out with that Levy chick. Sure he had told her he felt bad, but guilt should only last so long. The other girl was definitely attracted to him. She could smell it and she hated that he hung out with her.

He never even marked Lucy. Sometimes she just wanted to cry. He wouldn't tell other dragon slayers that she was his and he kept saying she was too young. She could have his kids, but not spend the rest of his life with her? That was fucked up.

Then as soon as another male came to her, he got all possessive. Such a dick.

She chuckled as the two young boys realized the girl they were fighting about was gone.

She watched as Ryos disappeared into the shadows. Clearly upset that Laxus Jr had ignored his words. He was so protective of his little sister. The ten year old would die to protect his little sister, they were so close. Which warmed her heart.

Lucy remembered how Atlas Flame would bring her to visit Igneel and watch as she and Natsu would fight. She could only think that he must have felt pride in her that she felt for her son. The love she felt for her kids. She still didn't understand why he left.

"You should watch out for your love rival," Juvia said glaring at the blue haired girl next to Gajeel. Levy had settled in a chair next to Gajeel, pretending to read.

A scream knocked her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw her daughter fall into the pool.

"Layla!" Lucy screamed jumping up. She could hear and see her daughter splashing about trying to get to the surface. She couldn't breathe, she just felt tears coming to her eyes as fear engulfed her.

She saw Gajeel spring into the water and grab Layla and slowly swim back. He gently laid her down on the ground as the girl coughed up water.

"Layla!" Lucy rushed and scooped up her daughter. Kissing her head.

"Mama, Papa," Layla said softly, barley able to speak.

Gajeel bent down and took both of them in his arms. "It's okay girls. Your safe."

"Let me try to heal her to make sure," Wendy offered. She could tell that they wouldn't be letting her go soon.

* * *

It took an hour before Wendy was allowed to check up on her. Lucy looked over at her daughter, Wendy said the Layla needed to rest. Gajeel was asleep with his head on the bed and his hand holding Layla's hand.

Despite their problems Lucy had to admit he still cared about them, especially the kids. She had to admit that she still loved him and she wasn't one to back down when she loved something.

She brushed some hair away from her daughter's head. Ryos hadn't come out of his hiding place. She had thought she was about to lose her little girl. She couldn't lose another person. She had felt like someone had tried to remove her heart from her chest. Like she was about to lose a piece of herself and the world was going dull with no more sunshine.

"I should have been watching her." A soft voice whispered.

Lucy looked up as Ryos appeared next to her by Layla's side.

"Ryos, it isn't your fault." Lucy bent down in front of her son and placed a hand on his cheek. "She tripped. You're a good brother and Layla loves you. We all do. You've done good defending her and we all know it."

"I'll never come close to losing her again," Ryos muttered. He wasn't sure he could handle losing his little sister, his adorable little sister.

Lucy smiled. "What happens if your father or I ever go missing?"

"We watch out for each other." Ryos smiled.

"That's my little Rogue." Lucy smiled. She adored her nickname for her son.

"Ryos?"

Lucy watched as Ryos ran over to his sister's side.

"Ryos when this is over can we play dress up?" Layla smiled.

Lucy smiled. Despite the breaks in the family they were still the one she loved and wouldn't trade for the world.

**Ever notice that mothers in anime never have stretch marks? Or that the kids rarely seem to act their age. **

**Anyway tell me what you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**GaLu Rules**

**I felt a little humor after the other one.**

"I need me time," Lucy said.

"As do I." Gajeel agreed.

"My bed, the mattress is comfier."

"Toys?" Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Of course." Lucy smirked. "Okay teams?"

"Same." Gajeel smirked. "Costumes?"

"No," Lucy smacked them.

"Only us, I don't want Salamander joining." Gajeel growled.

The two had been sitting like this all day discussing something that no one could pick up on. They just sat there in the corner making a list.

"Safe words still apply?" Lucy smirked.

"I guess, never needed with it." Gajeel smirked. "Clean up?"

"Equal." Lucy smiled. "And no eating metal."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked.

"The rules to a fucking game," Gajeel smirked. Lucy slapped his arm and giggled.

"Can I play?" Natsu asked hopefully.

Lucy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"No fucking way in hell."

Natsu walked off and slumped to the bar.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asked cheerfully.

"Luce and Gajeel are making a game and won't let me play." Natsu sighed.

"What kind of game?" Mira asked looking over at the couple that had only come out six months ago.

"They were discussing toys, costumes, cleanup, and her mattress." Natsu frowned. "Sounded fun."

Levy who was sitting nearby spat out her drink. "Mira can I have some tequila?"

Mira nodded.

"Still having relationship issues with Jet?" Cana sighed.

Mira went over to the table. "So I heard that this game was going on. I knew you were into that shit, I mean we've all heard you screaming Gajeel's name from the spare room upstairs. You can use my torture room if you like."

"Okay, first of all can't believe you have that. Second we have been discussing moving in with each other." Lucy said.

"But clean up?" Mira frowned. "The toys? Costumes? Your mattress? The who goes first?!"

"We were discussing who cleans up around the house," Lucy smiled. "Also whose mattress we would use and the toys…well we were discussing Lily's toys. As for the costume, someone wants me to wear the bunny thing more often."

"You guys are moving in together!" Cana smiled. "Celebrate!"

Lucy and Gajeel smiled as the entire guild began to celebrate.

"Nice cover with the toys." Gajeel smirked.

"Well it was the one thing that was dirty," Lucy smirked.

"What about the safe word?" Laxus smirked as he came over.

Lucy blushed. "We were discussing a different one, we have one for awkward conversations, like this one."

**Hoped you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5 Fairy Tail Cosplay

**Sorry if this isn't my best, had to get it out there rather quickly. Enjoy. **

Fairy Tail decided it would be fun to do a costume party in the guild for Halloween. Lucy spent months working on her costume. Most of the girls were going to dress up as their favorite fictional fairy tale character.

She had Cancer out all day helping the girls do their hair. All accept for Levy who said she could do her own.

Lucy smiled zipping up her boot and smirked. Gajeel had already gone, dressed as the big bad wolf.

"Black hair today ebi?" Cancer asked. Lucy nodded.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild feeling confident.

"Lucy has a bloody knife! She finally killed someone!" Happy yelled as she entered.

"For your information I'm Alice Liddel form Alice Madness Returns!" Lucy snapped.

"Sounds like some girly game," Natsu, who was dressed as Aladdin smirked.

"Actually it is a very bloody and gore," Laxus smirked. He was dressed as Thor smirked. Lucy noticed a certain member of Mermaid Heel dressed as Jane Foster, even left her sword behind.

"Definitely got the blood." Bisca said. She had short shorts and a tie top with blue and white checkers. Her hair was in pig tails and dyed brown.

"I like it." Mira smirked as she was dressed in a blue night gown.

"I was expecting more little Red considering you have the big bad wolf." Cana smirked as she was dressed Belle, Bacchus next to her dressed the Beast.

"I think you look sexy and dangerous." Lis smiled. She was dressed as Maleficent.

Lucy sat down next to her wolf as she watched everyone.

Juvia was dressed as Arial, Gray as prince Charming. Lis was dancing with Sting, who was dressed as another Prince Charming. Lucy had no idea when they started hooking up, but she was shocked. Seemed all the guys were some prince Charming, most to their partner.

Erza was dressed as Jasmine, which made Lucy suspect something was going on with Natsu.

Rogue on the other hand had dressed up as Robin Hood and didn't seem to have a partner.

Wendy was walking around as Mulan following with Romeo as her partner.

Chelia was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

What shocked Lucy the most was Yukino dressed as Pocahontas with Ogra as John Smith.

"I see you got everyone to play with you Cosplayer." Bickslow smirked, he was dressed as Prince Charming from Cinderella.

"Where's Cinderella?" Lucy asked ignoring the comment.

"Right here."

Lucy turned to find Jenny. She smiled and kissed Bickslow's cheek.

"No if you don't mind I'll let you be with your wolf." Jenny smirked. "Maybe you can get lost in a different fairy tale."

Lucy rolled her eyes and laid her head on Gajeel's shoulder as he placed his arm around her. "I was hoping you would dress as a Bunny for me."

Lucy smiled. "I'm starting to think you have a major kink there. Are you a furry or something?"

Gajeel growled.

"Have you seen Levy?" Lucy frowned. She watched as Fro came by dressed as a frog with a crown, carrying a ball, and Lily was dressed as a frog as well with a crown.

"Nope," Gajeel shrugged.

Lucy frowned. She hadn't talked to Levy in about two months. Since she moved in with Gajeel. Jet and Levy had broken up recently and to be honest she didn't see the speedster here.

Every time she tried to talk to Levy the blue haired girl made an excuse. She wanted to sort things out.

"Love the costume." Ever, dressed as Tinkerbell, smirked. Lucy was pretty sure she saw Elfman dressed as Peter Pan somewhere. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it." Lucy smiled and started talking to Ever.

"She just got here." Gajeel told her suddenly. Lucy noticed him stiffen suddenly.

"Gajeel! Do you like my bunny costume?" Levy asked stepping goward in a white bunny costume with pink tights. Her back practically exposed.

She smirked and leaned onto the table. "I know how much you like bunnies."

"Levy," Lucy growled. She stood up, grabbed Levy's arm and pulled her into the storage room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy growled.

"Showing off my costume." Levy shrugged innocently.

"And flirting with my boyfriend!" Lucy snapped.

"He should be mine." Levy stamped. "I saw him first and then he chose you over me."

"You had Jet, you were happy. He should be allowed to be happy too. I **love** him Levy. I want to be with him for a long time. I backed off for you. If you were my friend you would do the same." Lucy told her. She stormed off and returned to Gajeel.

For the rest of the party she avoided Levy. From what she could hear a few others wanted to tell her a thing or two as well. According to Cana the girl had been back talking Lucy and flirting with Gajeel for a while now.

Gajeel told her finally to back off or else. He was done with her and he was ashamed that she even could call Lucy her best friend when she acted like this. He had never tried to lead her on, but she wanted more than she gave.

* * *

When they got home Gajeel snuggled into bed as Lucy got ready in the bathroom.

"Lily and Fro? Doesn't that make you like in-laws with Rogue?" Lucy called.

"Lily can be with whoever he wants." Gajeel sighed lying in his boxers on the bed. "I'm sorry for what Levy did at the guild. You know I would always choose you right."

"I know, I trust you." Lucy giggled from inside the bathroom. "Did you like the bunny costume though? Mira thinks we should do a bunny café or animal café some time."

"I think you look better in one." Gajeel told her. "You promised me something if I wore a costume tonight. So what is it?"

"Well it isn't a bunny costume really but I think you'll like it." Lucy stepped out and struck a pose that showed her sideways. She had on a pair of white lacy panties and bra. The panties had a little bunny tail and she had a pair of white ears. "I thought it was a little sexier than the other one. Besides if you call me bunny because of a costume, I want you to think of one that only you will ever see me dressed in."

"Fuck get over here bunny," Gajeel growled.

Lucy giggled and hopped onto the bed. That night they went at it like bunnies.


	6. Chapter 6 What not to ask on the job

**On the Job**

A lot can happen on a mission. People can go missing, get hurt, captured, or even killed. But what Gajeel, her boyfriend of a year and a half, had just said while they were fighting was something she never would have expected.

Lucy dodged an attack from another member of the dark guild that she and Gajeel had decided to take down. It had seemed like an easy job, they normally didn't do missions together, so she had jumped at the chance.

"So what do you say?" Gajeel asked as he punched out the leader of the guild.

"I think this is a horrible time to talk about it." Lucy growled as she used her whip to grab a member of the dark guild and throw him into a tree.

"Come on Bunny." Gajeel smirked as he dodged another one of the Master's attacks.

"We'll discuss it later." Lucy growled.

"Come on little friends for the Little Cowgirl." Gajeel smirked.

She gave him a glare that scared even Natsu and Gray. "Later."

Once they were done with the job they were on the train back to the guild. Gajeel trying to not look sick, Lily curled up on Lucy's lap. It wasn't till they were walking to the guild that he started talking.

"Well?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Lucy snapped.

"What the hell is there to think about?" Gajeel growled.

Lucy simply glared. "A lot. This isn't an easy decision. "You haven't even marked me as your mate and now you're talking about kids. Gaj, neither of us had good childhoods. I'm not sure how I would be as a parent."

"You want me to mark you just say the fucking word," Gajeel growled. "Juvia and Iceballs have two already."

"I want a kid, I'm just not sure I would make a good mother." Lucy snapped. Aquamarine and Jack were cute. Not to mention Juvia was expecting another one soon.

"I've seen you with Sparkles and Asher." Gajeel reminded her. "When the kid was fussy because he was sick you were the one who knew how to take care of him. Not even Bakamander knew that his son was over heating because of his raised body temp."

"You know I'm wondering if you just want to do this because you want to beat Natsu." Lucy smirked.

"No, I want you." Gajeel smirked and kissed her cheek. "Listen I want to start a family with you."

"I just got back on speaking terms with Levy," Lucy sighed. "Listen we can't just do this. And the way you brought it up nonchalantly. What have I told you on missions? I'm not your girlfriend, you have to not be overprotective."

"That has nothing to do with the question," Gajeel growled.

"Yes it does," Lucy sighed. "There are certain things you don't do on the job. This is one of them. Being an overprotective is the other."

"So I shouldn't ask things?" Gajeel snapped.

"Not on missions!" Lucy yelled. "Beside you just want me pregnant so I don't go on missions."

"That's not it at all." Gajeel yelled as they neared the guild. "Just answer the damn question, we don't have to have kids right now."

"I need time! You could of at least tried to be romantic instead of saying it like an afterthought."

"It wasn't an afterthought and you shouldn't need time!" Gajeel yelled as he opened the doors.

"I'll tell you an answer later," Lucy sighed going to the bar.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"Gajeel asked something that you shouldn't ask while on the job." Lucy sighed.

Lucy accepted her strawberry shake and thought. She loved Gajeel and she knew he wasn't romantic. Still she would have said yes if he had asked the question at any other time.

"Luce?"

Lucy looked at Natsu who was holding a little pink haired boy in his arms. The baby smiled and reached for Lucy.

She giggled and picked her godson up. "Hey Ash. How is my favorite man?"

"I thought Gajeel was her favorite." Lily said.

"Not right now," Lucy growled.

"I wanted to tell you about something." Natsu sighed with a smile. "Listen Lucy we dragons are hoarders."

"I know," Lucy sighed.

"We also do certain things for girls we want to mate with. We build them an nest, show we can provide for them with food and other things, and finally that we can protect her." Natsu told her.

"Natsu I don't see where you're going with this." Lucy sighed.

"I know Gajeel isn't always the most romantic person but look at this from his point of view." Natsu sighed. "For a dragon slayer the idea of having a child with our mate is a big deal, we want to show our mate everything we can do to prove to our mate that by being with us is the best choice."

Lucy bit her lip. She guessed that asking the question was his idea of romantic. She did love him and he would make a great provider. She looked down at the silver key that had been a part of the reward, Leo minor.

Lucy looked over at the two black haired kids with dark blue eyes playing with Juvia and Gray.

Lucy looked down at Asher. "What do you do think little man?"

Asher just smiled and cooed.

Lucy looked behind her to make sure that there was no fire behind her. Kid was a pyro like his father. She smiled when she saw none. "You're right."

"What is he right about?" Erza smiled softly as she came over to take her son from Lucy.

Lucy simply smiled. While mother hood had softened Erza a little she was still someone to be afraid of. The woman had been a terror when pregnant.

Lucy smiled and went over to Gajeel sitting next to him. "Yes."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"To your question, yes." She smiled as he let out a shit eating grin and she kissed his cheek.

Gajeel reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Lucy paused. So he had been prepared, he had thought before he asked.

He opened the box and Lucy gasped. There on a silver band, with a simple diamond surrounded by small rubies that matched Gajeel's eyes.

"I love it." Lucy sighed as he slipped it on.

"LUCY WAS GETTING MARRIED!" Mira screamed.

Lucy smiled and saw the gleam in his eyes. He was excited to get married and start a family. She knew that his proposal wasn't the best but she loved him.

"We can try for kids after the honeymoon."


End file.
